Shudō
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Entonces la risa divertida del Madara de su recuerdo se entremezcla con la psicópata del real, los brazos cálidos de su sueño solo son suplantados por la lluvia helada.


_**Advertencia:** Homosexualidad/Delirios de la escritora._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto y esta historia esta basada en un vídeo creado por Gobelins (pueden buscarlo) con el mismo nombre de la misma._

 _Con todo aclarado… Espero que disfruten este oneshot._

* * *

 **Shudō**

* * *

 **.**

El silencio de esa fría noche es cortado por sus respiraciones agitadas, la lluvia es retenida por dos cuerpos peleando, el viento es cortado por el filo de sus armas. Y entonces... Baja un momento la guardia al ver esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, se le corta la respiración, ahora ve unos ojos alegres completamente negros que lo esperan al otro lado del río.

Por su descuido recibe un golpe y cae, pero continúa la pelea, su mente se apaga a momentos como si no solo hubiera una pelea afuera sino también una dentro suyo, una parte suya que grita que debe hacer lo correcto y otra que llora desesperado para que se detenga.

El kyubi gruñe lleno de odio y la tierra tiembla, la lluvia empeora y los ataques se vuelven más fuertes, más letales. Esquiva con rapidez cada golpe de la filosa guadaña, y su cuerpo se mueve de forma automática para intentar que su katana golpee el otro cuerpo.

Gritándole frustrado escucha unas respuestas siseantes y tan irreconocibles que solo terminan perdiéndolo de nuevo en su mente, en su oído zumba la vibración de los filos, pero... Observa sus manos y ahora ve unas manos más jóvenes, levanta la vista para observar a un azabache más joven, divertido, entrenando con una espada de madera en el bosque.

Vuelve a la realidad al sentir el fuego quemando su piel y emplea jutsus para detener a la bestia, escucha a la par los gritos de Madara y escucha los gritos de su cabeza. Desea que callen, que se silencien, que se calmen para escuchar la calma de la noche, entonces duerme al demonio.

El azabache continúa destilando veneno en sus palabras y los golpes continúan toda la noche, con un cuerpo ya falto de chakra, herido por múltiples golpes, helado por la lluvia que cala sus huesos. Mira serio al otro, y se pregunta si también siente ese dolor físico y esos gritos resonando en su cabeza.

Sabe la respuesta y siente pavor.

Grita, sisea cuando el otro jala y lo muerde, siente la piel partida, una parte de su carne falta y el ardor galopante comienza a recorrer su cuerpo. Su mente vuelve a perderse, en ahora unos adolescentes más grandes, en unos brazos que lo toman detrás de su espalda desnuda y en una mordida suave tan diferente a la de estos momentos.

La risa divertida del Madara del recuerdo se entremezcla con la psicópata del real, los brazos cálidos que lo rodean en su sueño solo son suplantados por la lluvia helada. Sólo puedo observar en silencio y el dolor mental solo empeora, que lo carcome y está seguro que si continúan el podrá reír de la misma manera, de forma tan vacía y fatalista.

Utiliza lo ultimo que le queda de chakra y observa la espalda de Madara, de como se acerca al clon que creó, sus manos tiemblan al ya no ver esa espalda real sino una espalda desnuda con menos cicatrices, y ya no estaban en ese risco, sino en una habitación de la mala muerte. Su boca se seca y sus palpitaciones erráticas es lo único que escucha, ya no escucha la lluvia, tampoco lo que dice el otro, los recuerdos se entremezclan de forma rápida, frenética, lo golpean para despertarlo o perder su mente en el pasado.

Atraviesa al azabache con la katana.

Palabras vacías y duras brotan de su garganta, en su mente alguien se le ríe de él, tan duro, tan fuerte, que siente el ruido de vidrios quebrándose. Cuando Madara gira su rostro a verlo y no lo mira a él, está perdido en el pasado, ese pasado que tanto se pierde, ya no ve la sangre en sus manos y no siente el cuerpo ajeno desplomándose. Ve unas habitaciones rotas y viejas, ve un adolescente desnudo burlándose de él en una cama, y en su mente su versión joven se ríe, pero se siente vacío, totalmente vacío que hace que su real caiga de rodilla en lágrimas, y que la risa lejana y joven del azabache lo llevará a la inconsciencia.

Y era todo tan negro, silencioso, era de noche y no había estrellas, era el bosque nocturno en un frío inviernos, era un cuarto alquilado a oscuras, era su mente partida que en silencio caía en pedazos, era tan negro como los ojos de Madara que lo recibían de forma muda cuando llevaba a hurtadillas a su lugar secreto.

 **.**

* * *

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Normalmente este nombre era utilizado para una relación de alumno y profesor, pero el maldito vídeo me hizo recordar a estos dos dramáticos y no me pude resistir._

 **Shudō:** _Fue una tradición japonesa de homosexualidad estructurada por la edad, prevalente en la sociedad samurái desde su periodo medieval hasta el fin del siglo diecinueve._

 ** _¡Hasta luego!_**


End file.
